phoenixinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Structure
WIP What a squad is? Squad is the smallest military unit which can effectively work alone even though they normally act as a part of platoon. Normal infantry squad is a military unit of ~6-14 men. Squad is a part of a platoon which again is a part of a company. Squad is normally divided to 2 or 3 fireteams. They are smaller units of ~3-6 members which are lead by fireteamleaders. Roles Squad Leader (SL) As the name says, Squad leader is the head of a squad. SL is the guy who makes squad's final calls, directs FTLs and is in contact with the higher level of the chain of command. As it was earlier said, SL is in fact leading only 2 or 3 guys when leading is done right. When generalising, SL's job isn't for example to tell where to place a MG. That's up to FTL. Normally SL isn't part of a fireteam. He either stands alone or has a Squad medic with him when they form a buddy team. However, SL's job isn't as easy as it may now sound. He has responsibility of his squad after all and is supposed to act as an example to his men. That's not all: He has to listen up to Command net too and report to platoon lead time to time as well as to take care of squad's tactics which include e.g. movement. Fireteam Leader (FTL) Fireteam leader is the guy who stands with his team and tells them what to do. He ansvers to stupid questions asked by his team and tells where to place dat motherf*cking MG when SL is busy. He takes care that his team stays in formation and wipes his team members asses as well if needed. So FTL takes care of micromanaging of his team and tells which direction the lil' Jackie has to watch to prevent his squad getting killed. FTL is a senior member of fireteam. Squad Medic (/Squad Combat Life Saver) CLS is in charge of medicinal care of his squad. He knows how to deal with wounds and treats players whenever they get shot. Medic is always supposed to stay at the safest place of formation (mostly at back) to avoid getting hit since he is the most important person of a squad in addition to the SL. Automatic Rifleman (AR) AR carries a LMG (Light Machine Gun). He is the powerhouse of the squad when it comes to light contacts. AR's main job in squad is to provide suppressing fire. LAT Rifleman In normal infantry squad there are two Light Anti-Tank Riflemen, one in both fireteams. They act as a normal riflemen but are carrying ligh anti-tank weaponry which often is a single shot AT-launcher. Grenadier Grenadiers are riflemen equipped with underbarrel grenade launchers. They add a nice boost to units AP-capabilities with their 40mm launcher. Assistant AR Assistant ARs are normally buddied with AR. Their job is to carry extra ammunition for AR and spot targets for him. Rifleman The basic and/or average soldier